Binary translation is a process of translating a source executable code to a target executable code, such that the source executable code utilizes instruction from a source instruction set and is intended to run on a source processor architecture (platform), while the target executable code utilizes instructions from the target instruction set and is intended to run on a target processor architecture (platform).